the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Despicable Me 3/Credits
Full credits for Despicable Me 3. Logos Opening Universal Pictures presents A Chris Meledandri Production Closing Directed by Kyle Balda Pierre Coffin Produced by Chris Meledandri, p.g.a. Janet Healy, p.g.a. Written by Cinco Paul Ken Daurio Co-Directed by Eric Guillon Executive Producer Chris Renaud Edited by Claire Dodgson Score by Heitor Pereira Original Songs & Themes by Pharrell Williams Associate Producers Brett Hoffman Robert Taylor Art Director Olivier Adam Character Designers Eric Guillon Carter Goodrich Character Animation & Computer Graphics Provided by Illumination Mac Guff Crawl Art Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices TBA Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California TBA Soundtrack on i am Other Entertainment/Columbia Records "Take My Breath Away" Written by Giorgio Moroder, Tom Whitlock Performed by Berlin Courtesy of Paramount Pictures 6Bad (Dance Extended Mix includes 'False Fade')" Written and Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Jump" Written by Edward Van Halen, Alex Van Halen, David Lee Roth "María (Pablo Flores Spanglish Radio Edit)" Written by K.C. Porter, Luis Gómez Escolar, Ian Blake Performed by Ricky Martin Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment México, S.A. DE C.V. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Despicable Me" Written & Performed by Pharrell Williams Produced by Pharrell Williams Courtesy of Star Trak Entertainment/Interscope Records "There's Something Special" Written, Performed and Produced by Pharrell Williams Pharrell Williams appears courtesy of i am OTHER entertainment/Columbia Records "Fun, Fun, Fun" Written & Performed by Pharrell Williams Produced by Pharrell Williams Courtesy of Star Trak Entertainment/Interscope Records "I Am The Very Model Of A Modern Major-General" Written by W.S. Gilbert, Arthur Sullivan "Physical" Written by Stephen Kipner, Terry Shaddick Performed by Olivia Newton-John Courtesy of Olivia Newton-John Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "99 Luftballons" Written by Carlo Karges and UweJörn-Uwe Fahrenkrog Petersen Performed by Nena Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GMBH By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Into The Groove" Written by Madonna, Stephen Bray Performed by Madonna Courtesy of Sire Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Hug Me" Written by Pharrell Williams, Trey Parker (uncredited) Performed by Pharrell Williams and Trey Parker Produced by Pharrell Williams Pharrell Williams appears courtesy of i am OTHER entertainment/Columbia Records "Bad" Written & Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Sussudio" Written & Performed by Phil Collins Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Happy Birthday" Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty S. Hill (as Traditional) "Fight Night" Written by Antwaun Arnold, K. Ball, K. Cephus, Quavious Marshall Performed by Migos Courtesy of 300 Entertainment By arrangement with Hitcher Music "Take on Me" Written by Magne Furuholmen, Morten Harket, Pål Waaktaar Performed by A-Ha Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Garota De Ipanema" Written by Antonio Carlos Jobim, Vinicius de Moraes "Chuck Berry" Written, Performed and Produced by Pharrell Williams Pharrell Williams appears courtesy of i am OTHER Entertainment/Columbia Records "Freedom" Written by Pharrell Williams, Vincent Brown, Anthony Criss, Keir Gist Performed by Pharrell Williams Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Doowit" Written, Performed and Produced by Pharrell Williams Pharrell Williams appears courtesy of i am OTHER Entertainment/Columbia Records "99 Red Balloons" Written by Carlo Karges, Jörn-Uwe Fahrenkrog-Petersen, Kevin McAlea "99 Bottles Of Beer" By Traditional "Money For Nothing" Written by Mark Knopfler, Gordon Sumner Performed by Dire Straits Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc./Phonogram Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Yellow Light" Written, Performed and Produced by Pharrell Williams Pharrell Williams appears courtesy of i am OTHER Entertainment/Columbia Records Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion pictures in France. With Thanks and ©Tour Eiffel — Illuminations Pierre Bideau This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. COPYRIGHT © 2017 Universal Studios, LLC. All Rights Reversed Animated Universal Pictures © 2013 Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. Category:Credits Category:Despicable Me (franchise)